Kevin Sanchez
" You have to become the monster I became....Trust me it's the right thing " -Peter Hale to Kevin '' Kevin was born to Cara Sanchez and Peter Hale, Kevin never asked about his father apparently not caring about him emotionally. Kevin's mom worked as a Cop so Kevin lived in fear of his mother dying, Kevin moved to Beacon Hills and his mom became a Heart Surgeon after 5 years of training, Kevin accepted this and began his life in Beacon Hills, becoming friends with Theo who helped Kevin with his new transition. Kevin had noticed strange things especially after making out with a girl near the bus. He heard a growl and red eyes must have been a wild animal which lead to his slight fear of Beacon Hills. Kevin's grades are okay so his mom leaves him but Kevin slacks off sometimes and fails so his mom attempts to ground him but he brings them up, Kevin strongly dislikes Beacon Hill high and even attempted to blow it uo bed. Kevin's relationship became strained with his mother, ushering his new sociopathic, bad boy attitude. ''Teen Wolf Personality Kevin Sanchez the mysterious youth, who has just enrolled into Beacon Hill High, not much is known about this young man except his heritage, his mother not much is recorded about her except the basics but the father is what stood out the most; Peter Hale biological father of Kevin. The teen is quiet while also holding a narcissistic view about himself, as he wouldn't quiet bully but treats those as if they hardly were worth his time, he's also seen as a jock due to his status being the swim team captain. Not much else can be said as we don't know much. Appearance Kevin is described as handsome with close-cropped brown hair, a face that seduces females or even cougars, He has a chiseled featured face with sky blue eyes and the perfect hint of a fair skin tone. Despite not working out Kevin does play Lacrosse and swim and it allows him to get fit, he has a athletic build but is slim. Kevin does not dress like a millionaire but not like your average student. He has himself a $200 pair of boots and wears a pair of famous brand jeans along with a Polo Flannel button up with the sleeves pulled up to his elbows, other days maybe a tight black thermo with denim jeans and shoes, On his best days a leather bikers jacket and black jeans with black boots to match. Some describe him as a doppleganger of Peter Hale his biological father. Powers and Abilities Unknown Weaknesses Major Weaknesses Wolfsbane :The effects of wolfsbane vary depending on the type, amount and delivery method. It can cause hallucinations, weaken, render unconscious or kill werewolves. Mountain Ash Minor Weaknesses Lunar Eclipse :When used properly, Mountain Ash can form an impenetrable barrier to keep supernatural creatures in or out. It can also, according to Dr. Deaton, modify their behavior - keeping them from “causing trouble”. :Werewolves are powerless during a total lunar eclipse : *Inexperienced werewolves are at the mercy of the full moon. Under its sway, they lose control and their homicidal tendencies increase. This can be controlled through force of will. *Hecalitote can block the effects of the moon and disrupt the natural cycle of transformation. *Bites, scratches and other wounds inflicted by an Alpha will not heal as quickly as other injuries. *The steady application of low amperage electricity will keep werewolves weak and in human form. Category:Jackson Whittemore Category:Werewolf Characters Category:Alpha Werewolf Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Red Moon Series